Developed Feelings
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: This is my interpretation on how Cyborg got the bullet hole in her head. SUMMARY: Cyborg get jealous and angry at Murdoc, and decides to 'teach him a lesson'. One shot.


**Okay guys, I'm SUPER sorry for not updating my stories for a while! If you know my deviantART account, you'd probably realized that I haven't been drawing as much. Well, school starts next month, and I'm trying to get back on schedule for sleeping -_- Plus, I'm so inspired that I'd draw guidelines for a picture then move on to another.**

**But anyway, this is to make up for the lack of new stories/updates. And I'm here to save the archive from GorillazXOC stories XP And I PROMISE I'll get to updating soon! Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Cyborg had begun to develop human feelings, despite Murdoc's programing for her to elude such feelings.

She was, to put it bluntly, _jealous_ ever since 2D had set foot on the island. Before he came, it was just her and Murdoc. He'd spend all day adding various weaponry inside of her metallic body, making sure the guns were drawn without a flaw, or making sure her programing was up to par, installing anti-virus and anti-spyware incase a revengeful pirate with as much knowledge in technology as Murdoc were to come and do some kind of wizardry to make Cyborg a heap of metal.

Don't get confused, he'd spend quality time with his creation. Being the only two on the island together, the bassist would often find himself talking to the half robotic girl. Telling her about the teen she was fashioned after, and how much he'd missed her. About how the band was before the madness began, and his master plan to come back with an outstanding album with several hit records. He treated her as if she were his daughter, and in a way she was. Murdoc would walk her to her charging station at night and put each of the plugs in the various outlets located on her body in carefully.

Now, all of Murdoc's energy was focused on that blue haired twit. Whether it be torturing him or… _other things_, he'd barely even glance at her throughout the day, unless he wanted something from her.

She felt _used. Betrayed. _The metallic girl thought that no matter what, she would have a special place in Murdoc's heart.

Look who was so very wrong…

She put up with his constant grumpiness and craving for cheap liquor every day. Constantly throughout the day he'd have her running back and forth, retrieving various whatnots, sometimes it would be a beer, or sandwich, or the pen and notebook that sat inches from his reach.

Cyborg was slowly beginning to feel like a housewife. Running at the sound of Murdoc's every beck and call.

"_Get me a beer!"_

_ "Make me dinner!"_

_ "Make sure the dullard hasn't pissed his sheets yet!"_

_ "Bring the dimwit to my room! I need to _talk _with him for bit_."

It was driving her insane! So much so that she was short circuiting. At times she'd even spas out. Only when she began to spark did Murdoc do something about it.

He really should've paid more attention to her wiring. He didn't think that she would start to develop feelings. What the bassist failed to realize is plain and simple.

He failed to realize the Cyborg is more than just a metallic replica of the teenaged guitarist.

The half robotic girl is just that; half robot, half human. Meaning that there was a 50/50 chance of her developing human feelings and emotions.

Unfortunately for him, she took the more disastrous half.

She sat thinking about the way it used to be, and the way it was now. She then developed another emotion. Anger.

Yes, she was angry. Angry at her current situation. Angry at the singer for stealing Murdoc from her.

She loathed Murdoc for treating her the way he did.

_Hated _him for it.

He deserved to _die. _

And she knew exactly how to fulfill her desire.

She grabbed her revolver and headed to the study.

There he sat at the desk, leaned back in his chair with his pipe his mouth, looking surprisingly relaxed.

She walked up to his desk and hopped up on it.

He looked up from his thoughts in shock of her sudden intrusion.

"Hello Cyborg. Wasn't expecting you today."

She glowered at him, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm sure you weren't Murdoc." She said smugly.

He raised his unseen eyebrows at her. The bassist was used to her calling him 'Master', not by his name.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here…" She started.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes at the metallic girl sitting front of him.

She got on all fours and crawled closer towards him and pulled the front of his shirt, bringing his face to hers. He could almost feel the icyness of her lips on his when she spoke again.

"I'm tired of your shit. I hate you."

She pulled her revolver from her gun belt and put it to Murdoc's head.

"So this is what it comes to?" Murdoc asked, not phased one bit.

Cyborg smirked and pulled the trigger, only to have the hammer click.

Murdoc looked up at her and gave her a confused looked.

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" She sat up on her knees and pulled a single bullet from her gun belt and put it in the chamber.

The bassist knew what she was trying to do, and he smirked as well.

The robotic girl swung her legs over the edge of the desk and handed Murdoc the gun.

"Russian Roulette huh?" Murdoc asked.

"Yes." The cyborg answered. "You're not scared?"

Murdoc put the barrel to his temple. "You should know better than anyone else that I'm not afraid to die."

He spun the cylinder. It spun.

And spun.

And spun.

He readied his finger to pull the trigger.

Then finally the cylinder stopped spinning.

And he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

He grinned at Cyborg. "See? Didn't even break a sweat."

He handed the gun over to Cyborg. She put the gun to her forehead.

_First error… _Murdoc thought to himself.

All of a sudden she didn't feel too confident. Even if she did manage to come out of this without a bullet in her head she'd be reprogramed at the drop of a dime.

She spun the cylinder.

She readied her finger on the trigger.

_Second error… _Murdoc smirked.

She pulled the trigger.

And a gunshot sounded throughout the island.


End file.
